This invention relates to a high pressure liquid chromatography.
High pressure liquid chromatography and its forerunner, paper chromatography, have been known for many years. These techniques along with gas chromatography make possible a myriad of separations which would otherwise be difficult or impossible. One separation of potential commercial importance which has been difficult to carry out in the past is the separation of HF and water in the system acid of an HF alkylation unit.